The Broken Seal
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: Bellatrix is the new girl at Hogwarts High School and when she meets the resident wierdo Sarah something unexpected happens. No wizards
1. 0

Character description:

Name: Sarah Louisa McGea, Sa/Sar to her friends, Loo/ Loo-Brush to enemy's.

Age: 16

Personality: To all people who don't know her she seems a heartless person with no feelings and little regard for other people feelings. But really she is really nice and will help anyone if they are in trouble. The only reason she doesn't is because people don't like her.

Appearance: Sarah tends to wear black with just a hint of black. She has long ginger hair and green eye's. One of her eye's is slightly bluer than the other, giving her a mildly lopsided appearance. She wears her hair down and tucked behind her ears, if she ties it back it is either in a tight ponytail or in high bunches.

History

Sarah has gone through most of school being bullied but has put up with it as she knew that she was outnumbered. She has recently moved to a new High-School but unfortunately for her all the rumors and horrible things have followed her there also.

Taster

I knew from the moment I saw the girl that she was different. She looked the same as the usual sheep that attended Hogwarts High School (I know weird name for a high-school) but their was something about her that made me think that she was like me. I was going to talk to her until I saw who was showing her around. It was my main tormenter Pansy. I saw the new girl point at me and then saw Pansy say something. I'm pretty sure it was 'That's only Loo-Brush. She's harmless but weird. Best if you steer clear'. One of these day's I'm going to get Pansy and when that day comes I am going to enjoy it.


	2. I

**SARAH POV**

I sighed as I walked into Math's. I hated Math's. The Teacher hated me and I was sat next to Pansy and Parvati. I sighed again as I threw my bag down and flopped into the chair. I had my Ipod on but Mr Flitwick didn't notice. I smiled as I heard the song. It was 'Family Portrait' by P!ink.

_Momma please stop cryingI can't stand the sound_

_Your pain is painful and its tearing me down,_

_I hear glasses breaking_

_As I sit up in my bed_

_I told Dad you didn't mean_

_Those nasty things you said._

This song pretty much summed up my life. I live alone now with my Aunt sending my Money weekly. I was glad of my Aunt's support but she couldn't have me living there and I didn't want to.

"Ah. You must be Bellatrix." Announced Mr Flitwick. I glanced up and saw the new girl.

"Who is your buddy?" Asked Flitwick.

"I am sir." Called Pansy. I sighed. I knew I thought that she was like me but pretty soon Pansy would turn her against me.

_You fight about money_

'_Bout me and my Brother_

_And this I come home to_

_This is my shelter?_

_It ain't easy_

_Growing up in world war three_

_Never knowing what love could be_

_You see_

_I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it has done my family_

"Then you can sit between Pansy and Sarah." I heard Sir say. I rolled my eye's not even bothering to hide the fact that this arrangement was just going to cause problems for me. Bellatrix came over and sat in the seat Pansy had just vacated. She completely ignore Pansy and turned to smile at me. While Sir was explaining the difference between the different types of Triangles Bellatrix slipped me a note.

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Daddy please don't leave_

It read

**Is it true what they say about you?B x**

I wrote back and carefully slipped it back. My reply was.

**I dunno. What are they saying?**

**S /3**

I waited a couple of minutes. By then we had begun to work

_Daddy please stop yelling_

_I can't stand the sound_

_Make Momma stop crying_

'_Cause I need you around_

_My Momma she loves you_

_No matter what she say's its true_

_I know that she hurt you_

_But remember I love you too_

**That you have no feelings.**

**B x**

I smiled. I was used to that rumor.

**Well whaddya you think?**

**S /3**

_It ain't easy_

_Growing up in world war three_

_Never knowing what love could be_

_You see_

_I don't want love to destroy me_

_Like it has done my family_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Mommy I'll do anything_

_Can we work it out?_

_Can we be a family?_

_I promise I'll be better_

_Daddy please don't leave_

**I don't think its true.**

**B x**

I smiled again but before I could pass a note back Pansy screeched

"LOO-ROLL AND BELLATRIX ARE PASSING NOTE'S!". Mr Flitwick confiscated our notes and read them to the class. I think Bellatrix was bright red but I just kept my face neutral while secretly changing song. I could never listen to the end of that song without crying. I sighed again. I really did hate Math's. But it might be some fun with Bellatrix around. I put my hand up, interrupting Mr Flitwick reading our notes.

"Sir. Sorry to bother you. But I think you aught to know that Pansy and Parvati have been passing notes since the beginning of the lesson and Dean and Seamus have also been passing notes for a while." I smirked after I had finished ignoring the death glares that were shooting my way. But unfortunately before Sir could begin to read their notes the bell rang signaling the beginning of break. **(A.N: This was second lesson. Nothing interesting happened in first lesson) **I stood and walked out. Sir had dismissed us and I was sat right next to the door. I started to walk really fast to our normal meeting spot. I could sense someone following me and I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I let out a sigh of relief to find that I was the first one their. I settled in my usual place with my back to the wall giving me a good view of everything. Bellatrix approached me from the direction that I had just come from.

"Why did you dash of like that?" She asked me sitting on one of the steps.

"If one of us isn't here straight away then the Boy's come and nick it. Which leaves us with nowhere to go." I said with a shrug. It was normal to me now.

"Do you mind if I stay? I don't like Pansy and Parvati." I shrugged again.

"I don't mind but the others might." Just as I had finished Hermione came round the corner. I waved. Hermione was the first friend I had made when I had come here. She came and sat next to me.

"Who's this?" She asked me. I was the unofficial leader.

"Bellatrix. New girl." I said waving as I had just spotted Ginny coming round the corner. She smiled and ran up nearly tripping a few times.

"Hey Lupine." She said as she flumped down next to me.

"Hey Stripes." I replied hugging her.

"We have Drama next." Cut in Hermione.

"Always organized aren't you Neko?" I said laughing slightly.

"Well someone has to be since you and Stripes have memories like goldfishes."

"I find that a personal insult Neko." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Shut up yeah Lupe." Said Hermione imitating my ex-boyfriends way of talking. At this a lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

"HEY! Lemme go!" She exclaimed wriggling. Ginny sat their laughing and Bellatrix looked a bit confused. I licked her cheek.

"Don't do it again." I said as I stood up and helped her up. She smiled wryly at me.

"Now Stripes." Before I could move Stripes had pinned me down leaving me unable to move. Neko hovered above me.

"Payback time." She said as she bent over. Before I had chance to react both Hermione and Ginny were tickling me.

"Guys (Pant pant) You need to stop (Pant pant) Or I'm gonna change (Pant pant)" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other before letting me up.

"Sorry Lupe. We forgot." They said sheepishly.

"It's k" I said with a smile. Before we had chance to do anything else the bell rang and Neko, Stripes, Bellatrix and I made our way to the Drama studio. I sighed as we waited by the door. This was where people tended to turn nasty.

"Hey Loo-Brush!" I bristled.

"Keep Away from our sister!" Called Fred. It had been George who had shouted initially.

"If she wants to hang out with me then she can." I said calmly before walking into the Drama studio and taking my usual seat behind the lighting/sound deck. I put my head in my hands and took three deep breaths. I had had enough of this. The only reason I hadn't moved/killed myself yet is because of what happens at night. I smiled at the thought. I wondered if Bellatrix was truly the same as me, Hermione and Ginny. I gently started to slide the light control's around re-familiarizing myself with them. By the time Mr Lupin came back round to me I was as good as usual and planning what to do with the lights in the big ending scene. All of our year was putting on a production of 'Sweeny Todd' and since I couldn't be bothered to learn my lines and no-one but Hermione and Ginny wanted to work with me the three of us had been put on Technical. I was light's, Ginny was sound and Hermione was curtains. I saw Bellatrix talking to Mr Lupin. He pointed her in my direction and she smiled and nodded. He nodded back before they both walked over.

"McGea do you mind is Lestrange works with you?" He asked.

"No Sir. She could hand out props." I said fixing him with a fake smile.

"Good Girl Sa. I mean McGea." He said before walking off. I smiled secretly. I knew he hated to admit that he had favorites but I was his favorite. I turned to Bellatrix.

"You need to go round all the groups and find out what props they need and make sure you have them on the night and also make sure you know when to give them to the people." I said before turning back to my copy of the script.

"Do you think a two second blackout would be appropriate when Mrs. Lovett dies and when Sweeny dies?" I asked Ginny who was next to me on the sound deck.

"Yea. Sounds good." She said, while shooting daggers at her brothers.

"You did ask your mum about tonight didn't you?" I asked subtly.

"Yeah. I can come." Replied Ginny while leaning over to get a piece of paper.

"Good. Neko can come to." I said while pretending to show her something from my script.

"I'm gonna invite Bellatrix. I'm getting the same waves I got from you and Hermione from her." I said just before Bellatrix got back

"Sounds good." Replied Ginny, accidentally leaning on a switch and putting 'Ballad of Sweeny Todd' on at full blast.

"Crap!" She said while sliding the volume down and turning the music off.

"That went well." I said with a smirk

"Better than expected." She replied. We smiled at each other. I signaled to Bellatrix and lead her outside.

"Bellatrix I'm gonna be blunt. Your new here and so you don't understand. But making friends with me will make you an outcast as I don't have friends who are my friends but pretend not to be. So I'm asking you to make a decision. Do you wanna be my friend or not?" I asked her as we got outside the Drama studio. As Technical people we were alright to leave as long as we didn't go far. She thought for a couple of minutes.

"I wanna be your friend." She said with a smile.

"Right. Well then since you have decided you are invited to sleep at my place tonight." I said scribbling down the address.

"Eight O'clock." I said before gong back into the Drama studio.

"She in?" Asked Hermione.

"Yup. Now get out of my chair." I said. When Hermione didn't move I just tipped her out. No-one reacted not even Mr Lupin. Everyone was used to it. Hermione picked herself off the ground and sat on the chair next to me.

"No fair Lupine. You have freak strength." Whined Hermione.

"Unlucky Neko." I said with a smile turning back to my light deck.

**Emziiee-xxx: Well? Whaddya think? Did I do good?**

**R&R Please /3**


	3. II

**Bellatrix POV**

By Eight O'clock my nerves were in tatters. I hoped that they wouldn't push me out cause I am the new girl. I sighed as I pressed the doorbell.

"I'LL GET IT!!!" I heard three voices shout from inside. Great I was the last one there. Before I had chance to even think about running the door flung open to reveal all three girls, all in their pyjama's.

"Hey Bellatrix." Said Sarah motioning for the other girls to move.

"Lupe. Can I have a word?" Said the one with brown frizzy hair. I think her name was Hermione.

"Sure thing Hermione." Replied Sarah allowing Hermione to drag her into the kitchen. Ginny then took my arm and dragged me into what I assumed was the living room. I heard some shouting and then two bangs in quick succession coming from the kitchen. Ginny looked worried before running in there. After about half a minute I heard another bang. I edged slowly into the kitchen. I peered round the door to see a white Wolf snarling at an over-sized brown house Cat with a Tiger looking from the Cat to the Wolf and back again. Before I had chance to move again the Wolf turned to look at me.

"Oh Crap." I muttered. Not how I had planned to spend my first sleepover at a new school. I swallowed and judged my distance from the door I had no chance of getting out of here. Just before I was about to make a run for it there was loud Bang and Sarah was stood in front of me. She wore nothing but a thin white garment over her lower regions and a garment of matching material over her chest.

"Eh heh." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Stripes. You were supposed to keep an eye on her." She said turning to the Tiger. There was another Bang and Ginny appeared in the same garments except they were Tiger print.

"Sorry Lupe." Sarah growled at her.

"She wasn't supposed to see this yet." Said Sarah. The over-sized house Cat hissed.

"Yeah yeah I know that Neko." Said Sarah with a wave of her hand.

"Look Neko you need to change back. We have some explaining to do." Said Sarah ushering Ginny and me into the living room.,

"Gimme a minute to calm Neko down otherwise she'll change again." Said Sarah before returning to the Kitchen. We heard another bang and then some shouting before silence. The door slid open before we could even exchange confused glances. Hermione looked at me apologetically.

"Right. This is gonna be awkward." Said Sarah scratching the back of her head again. I looked at her, then at Ginny then finally at Hermione.

"Just what is going on?" I asked

"It's better to let you find that out." Said Sarah before nodding at Hermione. She stood and Sarah sat.

"Look at me. Ignore everything else and just focus on me." She said locking eye's with me.

"Now relax and make it like you are going to sleep." She commanded.

"But keep your eye's open." She said. I relaxed instantly. It was almost like what she said was programmed into my brain, or like I had done it before a while ago and it was just coming back. After about a minute a felt/heard a loud Bang and suddenly everyone looked a lot taller.

"Have you grown or something?" I asked. I knew I had said words but all I heard were growls.

"WOW!" I exclaimed. I heard a loud snarling noise coming from my throat.

"Yeah we know." Said Sarah.

"Wait a minute. You can…"

"Yeah." Cut in Hermione. I looked at Sarah and she smiled.

"Do you want us to show you how we see things?" She asked. Her voice sounded different. Stronger and wiser. I nodded. Sarah smiled before changing with a Bang. She looked magnificent through these eye's.

"Thanks." She growled.

"Wait you can read my thoughts?" I asked

"Yup." I heard Sarah say in my head.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Will you stop over-reacted." Thought Hermione.

"Sorry." I whimpered dropping my tail.

"Don't be so mean Neko." Said Ginny who had changed.

"I can be as mean as I want Stripes." She said spitting Ginny's name with disdain. I growled at her. She hissed back and arched her back. I lunged on instinct and pinned her to the ground. I growled again.

"Don't be mean Hermione." I repeated before nipping her throat.

"Whitey let up." I heard Sarah say.

"Neko, Stripes you stay here. I'm gonna take Whitey out and explain the rules and things." Said Sarah. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were about to argue but then acted like they couldn't and then retreated away. Sarah led me outside and up the hill I had walked up only an hour ago. It seemed like longer though.

"Bellatrix." Said Sarah as we walked.

"What you are… It's a power. But it's also a curse. You have to keep your emotions in check otherwise you'll change. Also since you appear to be a white Panther your hearing and sense of smell will have improved. You have to be careful as if you hear something from far away and then comment on it people are going to notice something." I nodded

"Are you able to read my thoughts when we are Human?" I asked as we hopped the fence into a field

"Yes. But we try to refrain from doing so just in case." I nodded.

"I need to test your speed and agility. Consider it an assessment." She said stopping in the middle of the field.

"I want you to run around this field three times without stopping and then back to me." She said. I looked at her but I felt something in me that was stopping me from arguing. I began to run. This task would normally take me a while but like this it felt like I had wings on my feet.

"WOO HOO!" I shouted as I leaped and bounded through the air. I stopped abruptly at Sarah's feet.

**Sarah POV**

I watched impassively as Bellatrix ran round the field. Blimey she was fast. She was definitely faster than anyone else. Then again we all had our strengths. I was incredibly strong, Hermione was a strategist and Ginny was good at winning people over. It looked like Bellatrix was going to be our runner.

"WOO HOO!" I heard her shout just before se abruptly stopped at my feet.

"Looks like we have ourselves a runner." I said with a smile. Bellatrix looked at me before out of nowhere doing a back flip.

"HELL YEAH!" She shouted.

"I think people may have heard that. Time to go hide in the forest." I said before running off. Bellatrix took off a split second after me and ran up a tree deep in the forest.

"Sa change back and I'll help you up." She shouted as I stopped at the base of the tree. I nodded then changed back with a Bang. Bellatrix lowered her tail down and I grabbed it and she flicked it upwards. It caused me to do a front flip and land on the branch next to her.

"Stay absolutely still." I whispered.

**Bellatrix POV**

"I know that." I thought. We heard some voices in the field and then some gunshots. One boy strayed into the forest. I slobbered.

"Control yourself." Thought Sarah. I couldn't though. I jumped down in front of him and growled. The boy whimpered. I lunged but got knocked off course by a huge white blur.

"Come on Sa. I'm hungry." I whined.

"No." She commanded. I whimpered before jumping over Sarah and lunging again. I heard a shot and felt a searing pain in my shoulder.

"Whitey!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	4. IIV

**Bellatrix POV**

I awoke in a cold metal cage. I looked around and saw that I was in a zoo. I was still a Panther which was good. I padded around to find that I was either the only Panther in the zoo or I was in quarantine. Which was also good. I found a spot that was far away so that nobody could see me unless they were in the cage and I changed with a Bang. I sat dangling my legs over the edge of the ledge and put my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Luckily for me I lived alone and had a really bad attendance record at my old school that my new school knew about. I sighed before changing back. I couldn't stay human for long or someone would guess something. I started pacing. Moving helped me think. Out of nowhere I heard people.

"We need to be careful. She nearly killed that farm-hand. If we enter at a slow pace and be very careful she might not attack. If she does we have the electric cattle prod." I heard a female voice say. Well at least she was female. I knew better than to attack since I heard about the electric cattle prod. I quickly climbed a near-by pole that led to a ledge and lay there.

"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty." I heard the female say. I yawned and stretched.

"Good Kitty." I heard her say. I looked down to see a Blond woman holding what looked like a harmless stick but I knew it was an electric cattle prod. I jumped down and landed in front of her. She flinched backwards so I sat down. I hate playing sweet but it had to be done. She looked at me and I looked back with sparkly innocent eye's. Innocent. Me. Yeah right.

"Good Kitty." She repeated. She reached out her hand and I gently started towards it. I stopped just before she touched me. I wanted her to make the first move so she knew I wouldn't hurt her. She cautiously extended her hand towards my head. I stayed perfectly still until her hand touched the fine hairs on the top of my head. I gently nuzzled into her hand and purred. Wait a minute. I PURRED!!! Oh my god. I'm losing it. I need to change before I become completely Feline. I withdrew from the petting and ran full pelt into the Panther house. I found the furthest ledge from the door and lay down. I changed and started to cry. I heard the door swing open so I quickly changed back.

"Kitty?" I heard the woman say. I didn't move but tried to remain calm.

"Kitty? Here Kitty Kitty Kitty."

"Her name is Whitey." I thought. I gently probed my way into her brain and implanted that thought.

"Whitey?" She called out. I jumped down from my ledge and stopped a good distance from the woman. I cocked my head causing little dots of light to reflect of my eye's which I was assuming were Yellow.

"Your cute." She said approaching me very carefully. I jumped backwards playfully and did a submissive playful position.

"Oh you wanna play Whitey?" I wiggled and whimpered friendly.

"Come and play." I said but I knew it came out as friendly whimpers.

"Eh heh." She said scratching the back of her head like Sarah did. I whimpered my tail dropping momentarily before it regained its upright position. The woman smiled and crouched into a defensive position. I saw where she was going and did the same with a playful growl. I lunged making sure I softened my blows enough so that I didn't hurt her. I pinned her to the ground and gently licked her cheek. Forgetting for a moment that I was human.

"Hey that Tickles." She said through laughter. I grinned at her before doing it again.

"Whitey let up." I immediately froze.

"Whitey?" Asked the woman who I still had pinned. I felt fear welling up in the pit of my stomach. Before I could calm down the building was filled with a resounding Bang.

"Who are you?" Asked the woman.

"Ummm your hallucinating." I said before quickly changing back. I biffed the woman over the head causing her to fall unconscious before lying next to her and falling asleep.

**Hermione POV**

"I told you letting her know so soon was a bad idea." I said to Sarah.

"You may be the leader but that was really stupid." I continued, poking her in the chest.

"I know that Neko." She said while struggling with her top.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Asked Ginny who was sat in front of the fire.

"I tried. She's faster than me." Complained Sarah, draping herself over the sofa.

"She'll probably be in a science lab right now." I said pacing.

"No. Their taking her to the zoo." Said Sarah through a yawn.

"We'll rescue her next week. She needs to learn to control herself." She said, her eye's drooping.

"Humph." I Humph-ed before storming into the kitchen to calm down.

**Bellatrix POV**

I awoke alone. I looked around to find that actually I wasn't alone but the woman from before was sat on my perch. I stood up and stretched before shaking myself.

"Good morning Whitey." She said jumping down rather agile. I purred before running slowly up to her.

"You hungry Whitey?" She asked petting my head. I whimpered and licked her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She said before producing a lump of bloody raw meat. My mouth instantly watered. She threw the meat in the air and I lunged. I tried to control my speed but i was just so hungry. I had the meat in my mouth before you could say 'Yum'. I began to gnaw not thinking about anything other than the sweet and bloody lump of meat below me. I heard a light giggle which caused me to look up. I caught my reflection in the glass to find that around my mouth had changed from pure white to blood red. I smiled the best I could before returning to my meal. It didn't take me long before all the meat was gone and I had cracked open the bone to eat the Marrow.

"I'll be back soon Whitey." Said the woman as she slipped out of the door. I paid no attention. After about a minute I knew I was alone completely so I changed back with a 'Bang'.

"She's nice. But I need to get outta here." I said with a sigh.

"I wonder how long it will be before Sa and the rest of them come and get me. Or do I have to get myself out." I wondered aloud. The next thing I heard was the door opening and I changed back quickly.

"Come on Whitey. Your coming home with me." Said the Woman. What???

* * *

**Emziiee-xxx: Oh god. Heaven help us all. Bellatrix is being released. lol. **


End file.
